Alguien como tú
by Quela
Summary: Los pensamientos de Brennan y Booth justo después de la ruptura con Hannah.


**Este es mi regalo para mi amiga Elena de Valencia (en Twitter elilith_). Sé que merece algo muchísimo mejor, pero amiga, esto es lo que ha salido después de enterarme precipitadamente de tu cumple...**

**Que cumplas muchos más y que todas lo disfrutéis. **

**(Nota de la autora: El hecho se sitúa justo después de la ruptura de Booth con Hannah. Lo que piensa Brennan está en letra normal y lo que piensa Booth, a la vez, está en letra negrita y cursiva. Espero que no resulte muy lioso de leer...:)**

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

Siempre confié en que cuando me volvieras a ver todo resurgiría. Siempre me aferré a lo que para mí era no una probabilidad sino un único resultado.

_**Sabía que cuando volvieramos del fin del mundo nada sería lo mismo. Me convencí a mí mismo de que era lo mejor para dos dos, y no tenía ninguna esperanza de que cambiara nuestra situación en absoluto.**_

Dejé que encontraras a alguien, a otra persona, que pensaras que era la justa para ti. Lo hice porque sabía que un día, tarde o temprano, comprenderías que había sido un error. Que la única mujer para tí era yo y nadie más. Las personas tienen que ver lo malo para darse cuenta de lo bueno. Dejé que compararas, aunque eso me costara tiempo y sufrimientos. Al fin y al cabo, en ese tiempo serías feliz, o creerías serlo. No me importó vagar en un cúmulo de sensaciones extrañas para mí, perderme durante un tiempo en sentimientos como los celos, que no comprendía ni aceptaba. No me importó engañarme diciéndome cada día, cada vez que te extrañaba, que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Porque no lo era. Porque tendríamos que haber estado juntos desde el principio.

_**No busqué a nadie pero encontré, sin proponérmelo, a quien poder amar y que podría quererme. Alguien que me ayudara a cerrar esa puerta que siempre parecía estar abierta entre nosotros pero que tú te empeñabas en entornar calladamente cada vez que yo amenazaba con entrar en tu vida. Pensé que me ayudaría tanto tener alguien en quien apoyarme para realizar esa tarea. Todos seríamos felices, o al menos relativamente, y podríamos continuar nuestro camino. Y yo podría intentar dejar de echarte de menos cada minuto de mi existencia.**_

Eras mi amigo. Mi compañero. Encajábamos como un pie y su huella en la arena. Vivimos juntos miles de momentos que ninguna pareja podría disfrutar como lo hicimos nosotros. Nuestra relación era mejor que cualquiera de las que hubieras tenido en tu vida, y tú eras el mejor hombre que había pasado por la mía. Lo teníamos todo. Habíamos puesto nuestras vidas en las manos del otro muchas veces y esquivamos juntos el roce de la muerte siempre que nos la habíamos encontrado de frente. Contigo reí y lloré, tropecé, caí y me levanté a tu quedaba que esa pequeña distancia que nos separaba se anulara, desapareciera.

_**Siempre me arrepentiré de haber establecido aquella línea entre compañeros que limitó nuesta vida en común pero no evitó en modo alguno que mis sentimientos, que nunca habían sido tan fuertes, se desbordaran constantemente cuando pensaba en tí. Quizá si hubiera intentando conquistarte desde el principio, si no me hubiera negado todo lo que sentía, podríamos habernos ahorrado tanto tiempo perdido.**_

Aunque cuando volviste con ella tuve que cambiar mi manera de pensar. Porque me viste. Y no pasó nada. Nada.

_**Pero cuando volví con esa foto en mi teléfono y esa mujer en mi corazón te vi de nuevo. Y otra vez tuve que decirme que echarte de menos no tenía sentido porque no había nada entre nosotros. Nada.**_

Me costó, pero tuve que plantearme que otra persona ocupara tu lugar en mi vida. Y la busqué, no me cerré a ninguna posibilidad porque una mujer como yo encontraría alguien que la comprendiera y la aceptara en un mundo tan grande. No habría nadie como tú, pero al menos lo intenté. Y no me lo tomé como un fracaso, sino como la más clara evidencia de que nunca encontraría a nadie como tú.

_**Sabía que ella no era como tú, que nadie sería como tú. Me obligué a no compararla contigo por temor a que en cualquier momento se rebelara esa parte de mí que era tuya y no me dejara disfrutar de la paz que ella me daba. Lo intenté día tras día, Dios sabe que habría intentado llegar hasta el final con ella, aunque la garantía del éxito, a medida que pasaban los días, era un poco más pequeña.**_

Cuando los hechos son tan claros, tan contundentes, hay que aceptarlos y trabajar con ellos.Y yo ya no podía manejarlos de otra manera.

Solo me quedaba esperar. Esperarte a ti. Esperar que volvieras a mí.

Porque alguien dijo que el amor unas veces perdura y otras veces duele. Pensabas que el tuyo duraría siempre, y yo que el mío dolía demasiado.

_**Y ha sido esta noche cuando he bajado de la nube, cuando roto en mil pedazos has acudido a mi lado aún sin ser invitada, porque sabías que siempre serías bienvenida. Porque me hacías falta y nadie ha tenido que decírtelo. **_

Y ahora, cuando acabas de salir por esa puerta, borracho de bourbon y roto el corazón por la pérdida de tus sueños apenas estrenados, sé que la espera y los malos momentos que he tenido que vivir en este tiempo han valido la pena. Porque cuando me has mirado por fin me has visto de verdad, y sé que lo que había entre nosotros no murió cuando ella entró en tu vida. Que vuelve a ser una posibilidad real ahora que ella se ha ido.

Es verdad que una vez dije que todo en este universo pasaba más de una vez, que existían las segundas oportunidades para manejar los acontecimientos. Pero ojalá nunca vuelva a pasar por todo esto. Porque no volveré a manejar la estadística para calcular las probabilidades que hay de que el resultado resulte a mi favor. Esta vez voy sobre seguro y no volveré a dejar que te marches de mi lado.

_**Mi profunda fe me dice que, con un poco de paciencia y cuidado, todas las piezas encajarán en su sitio tarde o temprano. Porque, como se dice en la Biblia, todo tiene su tiempo y su hora.Sólo tengo que dejar pasar el tiempo, curar mis heridas y volver a empezar.**_

Mañana empezamos de nuevo. Y esta vez lo haremos juntos.


End file.
